


Grey Eyes

by Lilliana__8



Series: Cruel, Wonderful, and Full of Bliss [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Death, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Sad, Smut, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliana__8/pseuds/Lilliana__8
Summary: RK900 seems to have had a falling out with you. Will you wallow in lost memories, or get up and back to the android haunting you day around?





	Grey Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continue kinda series where I just write, and it continues into a different story/universe. Its a lil hard to explain, but you'll catch on as I add stuff hopefully ^^   
>  Anyways, enjoy!

  He had dark, grey eyes.

  
  The kind of eyes that could induce critical stress in the recipient of his awful interrogation(s) with a single glance. The type of eyes that could pull forth some sort of dominance in you, releasing your confident side, but could also shut you down and make you submissive to whatever his needs are; an opposite reaction.  
   However, he also had the eyes that could make your body tingle as they shimmered underneath the florescent lights in your house, petting the fur of your little, black-furred kitten with the same color irises as him. His pupils had some kind of enchantment in them- must've had some sort of spell, for whenever you gazed into the bleak windows of his soul, you found yourself getting sucked in them, unable to look away. Because for no matter how artificial they were- no, no matter how artificial  _he_ was, or insisted to be, you still saw life in them; you saw a kindness that only something _living_ could truly reproduce.  
   / _However, there's always an opposite reaction./_  
    As time continued, you found yourself still locked in his spell, affected by his elixr evermore. But yet, you began to see his negative habits, for no matter how much of the elixr you bottled down; no matter how much you desparately gazed into the wonderous empty sockets that sat inside his skull, trying to reach that high you once got with him, you instead found yourself gazing into the analyzers of a _robot_ , who stared at you with false affection.   
    It began to go beyond you how you ever loved someone- no,  _something_ like this as time flickered on. You watched as he grew distant from you, spending late nights in the evidence room as he focused intently on the case 24/7, even as you pulled at his sleeve and  _begged_ him to come home with you, for a, "good night's rest will help you focus more tomorrow," to which he'd only shake you off of his snow white sleeve, telling you that, "unliving machines don't sleep, [they] go into stasis mode", and that, "it'd be better if [he] just stayed there longer," because he was  _so close_  at finishing the case that his predecessor could not figure out earlier that day. He was always _so close_.  
     And time continued to go on as late nights turned into days, and helpless pleads turned from genuine concern to pre-programmed messages. As time clicked by, 1 second at a time, you found that you yourself were becoming a robot, and those 1 seconds that ticked on turned into hours and nights; weeks and then months. Months flashed by and suddenly 2040 was over, and you were staring at that TV screen full of happy new year couples like it held the truth you knew you needed, but wasn't truly your's to have. You found yourself wishing for those grey eyes to come marching up your stairs under the moonlight, freshly-ironed pant legs covered with crunchy snow as he waited patiently for you to come answer the door and pull him into your embrace, cold, plastic body resting against your warm, soft skin.  
   But as quickly as that comforting thought arose, you shut it down, flickering off your TV in time with your head, shrouding your body in an icy bleakness. Maybe you should text him.   
   But you never did, instead opting to stare at that forsaken contact, going over your memories with him with much remorse. When was the last time you'd seen him since he got promoted, glancing at you with that cocky smirk as he placed his 'Lieutenant' name tag down upon the surface of his desk? When was the last time you heard him call your name since the day you gave Gavin Reed a coffee for actually being a decent human being for a week, just for the beholder of those grey eyes to scold you to, 'quit lolly-gagging'?  
   And, most importantly, when was the last time you saw them light up with happiness since you got him that silver promise ring that cost you a whole month's rent and more?  
    At this memory you found yourself glancing down to the worn ring itself as it rested upon your ring finger, clinging to it like it belonged there. And it did. You hoped it did.  
    But what if it didn't, and you were just clinging onto some childish false hope that, maybe, there was something still between you two; something that would cause him to just show back up in your life like he never left in the first place?  
    Thinking about him now really wanted to make you breakdown and destroy everything that made you think of him, but you knew that if you did that, you would have to take a leap off of that ledge, because even if you didn't want to admit it, he was still your everything. Even if you noticed one day that he had slipped that ring off and held it in a case in his locked desk drawer. Even if you watched as he grew evermore calculating and speculative of you, watching as you closed yourself off into a shell as he continued to boom with success. And even when love turned into indifferentness, and he didn't even stop by your desk to say good morning anymore, only to leave evidence at your desk with little notes scribbled in them; ever the professional one.  
   And now, you really hated yourself for that. You really hated that he was still your number one, even as your barefeet pounded the cold, snow-covered concrete as you made your way to his little apartment about 2 minutes from the office. You really hated that he was still the only one for you even as your fist collided with the door harshly, vision fading as tears filled up the corner of your eyes and, eventually, freezing in its wake as he opened the door, shock visibly evident on his face as he uttered your name with uncertain- something uncharacteristic to his composed self.  
   And you hated that he was forever your true love, your face meeting his chest as you wrapped yourself into his warm embrace, chest heaving with sobs and unspoken words as the snow gently pelted you both, flakes catching the little hairs on your body and clothes as it fell, encasing you with a love you had just renewed this new year; a love that's always been there, just in the need of being rekindled.  
    So sure, he has grey eyes. And yes, they can bring out his awful traits. But you rather found them charming this time around as you rested in his arms, the night finally turning into a crisp morning as you slept away, finally at peace with your situation. And that's how it should be, and that's how it is now. But yet, you can't help but wonder, what ever truly happened in the first place?  
  
  // _Continue_?//  
    


End file.
